Might Have Beens
by storyspeaker
Summary: Talk of a past relationship


**Might Have Beens**

Summary: Talk of a past relationship

Mild slash - mentions of male/male relationship

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or CSI:NY. They both belong to their respective creators and right holders and as such I do not gain anything monetarily.

I thank those that have commented on my other story and those that have added it to their favourites list and to their alerts. For those that leaned toward a Harry/Draco pairing, I hope you like my answer to the suggestion.

* * *

"So you ever go out with him?"

Harry stopped and looked at the other man with a bemused expression, "Draco?"

"That's his name?" He stopped and turned to face the messy haired detective.

"Go out with Draco," he echoed the first question. His voice carried amused disbelief showing his imagining the scenario. He shook his head.

Brows raised, "You never dated him, but it sounded like you guys have history." Doubt tinged his voice.

Harry snorted, "We went to the same boarding school. Our dorms or houses as we called them were rivals. My best mate Ron and he were often at each other's throats." He let out a chuckle as a memory of his third year popped into his head. "Hermione punched him with a great right hook!"

"Who?"

"My other best mate, actually she and Ron are married now. They've been together since our seventh year of Hogwarts." A fond smile creased his lips and his green eyes distant with remembrance.

"Okay if you didn't date him then what's with all the repressed aggression?" They began to walk again.

"His father was one of _his_ followers. One of the ones that was able to stay out of prison. Something happened in our fifth year and he had been charged and sent to prison." He paused for a moment as he thought about his time in the boarding school, "Draco was a spoiled ponce then always looking down on everyone else because he could track his family back for several generations to someone or other, but then most of the people in the school could to some degree."

"So what happened to him after his dad got put away? I can't imagine the other kiddies took it easy on him."

"You're right. The school was never really easy on the Slytherins especially after it was discovered the majority of the older generation, you know the children of those that went to school with _him_, followed Tom Riddle. After that their house was considered the evil house. The house with all of the cheaters and what not," Harry stopped and stared off for a moment as school memories came back to him.

"Then you would think there would hardly be anyone in that house anymore. How did they choose to put you into your houses?"

Harry grinned, "Believe it or not there was a hat involved. Legend had it that it once belonged to Godric Gryffindor."

The blue eyed detective gave a doubtful look. "A hat? So what, they pick names out of a hat?"

Harry nodded with a small smile, "First years are always given a fantastic story. One particular one is that the hat is capable of understanding where you belong based on your traits."

"Okay, what's the real story?"

"Each student is given a card before the school year begins and they fill it out. It's a list of five or so questions and the teachers determine what house would be the best fit and sometimes it leads to as you suggested pulling names out of a hat. I found this out after one of my best mates started to teach at Hogwarts."

Harry pulled open the door to the dive they usually ate at when in that particular part of the town. They got a brief glance and friendly wave from the waitress. The men returned it and went to sit where they usually did not afraid that someone took their place since the spot usually didn't have anyone sit there unless there was no other choice.

"Forget about the houses, I asked about you and that guy."

Harry smiled at the brunet waitress as she placed a tea pot and cup in front of him. He placed the tea bag into the pot to steep. He turned back to Don, "I went out with his best friend Blaise. He never liked it. Keep in mind this was when being gay although not completely grounds for being shunned was still when you never really said if you were gay or not because it would be assumed that you're straight. We were both from old families and Draco thought it unbecoming for us to be together."

"Unbecoming?" Don snorted.

Harry chuckled, "We're heirs expected to carry on our family names."

"Alright, then what happened between you and his friend?"

"Why so curious?" He sipped at the Earl Grey as his eyes scanned over the room and people. A few were hunched over their food, some had their faces tucked between the pages of newspapers and others talked with their table partners in lively tones or hushed words.

"The guy had that look in his eyes." He flashed a smile at the care worn face of their server as she slipped their food before them. He picked up his fork and began to dig in.

Harry watched as the woman walked away with a small smile in response to Flack's flashing blue eyed one. Yeah, he's probably worn that look a time or so himself in response to his friend's natural charm, not that he would admit to it, knowing that the other is straight. Don is just one of those people that you respond to.

Harry shook his head as he took a bite from his sandwich. He chewed thoughtfully as the flavours teased him with their strengths and subtleness. He was quite happy with the different textures of the dish; this place being one of the few that he could find it made the way he liked it. He got a nudge on the arm and looking over to his friend showed a raised brow. He placed his sandwich down and eyed it a bit before going into explanation.

"I don't know. Blaise said something before when we decided that we wanted to see other people. Talked about how Draco is just under a lot of pressure from his mum and that he just didn't know how to interact with anyone because of the way his father was when he was growing up." Harry shrugged. "I thought Blaise was just yanking my chain until Draco made a come on while completely sloshed in our senior year."

"And you don't call that history?" Don asked with a bit of scepticism in his voice.

"We never dated. The next day when he sobered up he pretended nothing happened so I returned the favour. I figured that he was probably just feeling confused about his sexuality, considering he was expected to marry a girl that's the daughter of family friends, so he never had the chance to even decide if he was straight or not. Graduation was coming up hence the pressure was just getting to him."

"I take it that him and the girl is married now," Don remarked as he turned his attention to his food again having paused to hear Harry talk.

"Yeah, two months after graduation they got married and as far as I know they're still together. Heard from Blaise that they're really happy together; they reportedly have five kids now." The unsaid part was that Draco must have figured out whatever it was that had compelled him to get drunk enough to hit on Harry. He turned back to his food.

"Maybe he just decided to believe that he took the right path and made the most of it." Don said quietly as he dug into his food. He didn't think Harry heard him.

* * *

A.N. I hope those of you that suggested Draco/Harry are satisfied by this. I don't have anything against the pairing; it's just that I didn't really see Harry being with him in this story.


End file.
